


Quite a Sight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Crossdressing, First Day of School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait up, Haru!” Momiji called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite a Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Sight"

“Wait up, Haru!” Momiji called.

Haru stopped, and turned to look at the Rabbit. The sight of the other boy made his jaw drop, and other parts of his anatomy rise. “What-”

Momiji froze, looking a little unsure. “Does it not look good?” He tugged at his skirt self-consciously.

“No- no- it’s-” _Hot. Sexy. Good god._ he wanted to say, but Haru couldn’t get the words out. “You’re quite a sight,” he managed.

Momiji brightened a little, but still looked fidgety. Haru tried to pull himself together. “Is this a one off, or are you planning to wear that every day?” He wasn’t sure his libido could handle the latter, but if he could be greeted by that sight every morning…

Momiji brightened, “Every day! It looks so good! And it’s more comfortable than the pants!”

Haru’s brain finally clicked back into gear. “Well, if any teachers or anyone try to make you change, you send them to me.” He promised. No one was taking that vision of sexiness away from him without a fight.

“Yay! Thank you Haru-Chan!” Momiji threw his arms around him in a quick hug and then skipped down the street. A few moments later, Haru was able to follow.


End file.
